Being Nice to Uncle Qrow
by bke.21
Summary: Its a nieces job to make sure her uncle knows his place.
**A/N: I dont own RWBY, but if i did, Enabler would be cannon.**

* * *

Yang shouted to her mother "I'm going over to see Uncle Qrow!" as she went out the back door.

She heard her mother yell back "Be nice to him."

Yang sighed. What her mother really meant was "Don't tease your Uncle". Her mother didn't understand! Yang didn't tease Uncle Qrow to be mean. It was just how they treated each other. Ever since she'd been a little girl she'd teased him about his receding hairline, or how his shirt and pants didn't match, or how slow he was when they walked. It didn't matter what it was, she just stood there with her hands on her hips and frowned, saying something critical about him. Then he'd get this special helpless look on his face, and then he would look like he was going to cry. If anyone else saw him, it might look like she had said something that had just CRUSHED him, breaking his spirit FOREVER!

But Yang knew what came next. First he growled, soft and low in his throat. That growl got louder and louder as she pretended fright. Then he'd jump at her, catch her, and tickle her, all the time growling about how he was tired of her being mean to him and that he was going to punish her severely. All the time she was shrieking with laughter.

The alternative was that each time she said something he'd look hurt and say "That's one ... you'll pay." If he ever got to three or four, he'd jump up, grab her and the rest was the same.

But if there were other people around, Uncle Qrow didn't do any of those things. He just mouthed "That's one" to her. She knew then that, as soon as they were alone, he'd grab her and exact his revenge.

Yang grew older, but that didn't effect their game. One day, when she was fourteen, she'd left her bra off because it was too small and hurt. Uncle Qrow had noticed and, when he grabbed her and tickled her, he dug his fingers into her breast flesh, poking and squeezing.

Yang squealed and slapped his hands, yelling "Uncle Qrow! Those are my BOOBS! You can't touch my boobs!"

He had frozen, then, holding her shoulders, had pushed her away from him at arms length. He looked her up and down and said "By golly you HAVE grown boobs!" He took one finger and poked her right breast, right about where the nipple was. "And pretty nice boobs at that!"

Yang slapped his hand away again. "Don't touch them ... you CAN'T touch them." she said firmly.

He held up both of his hands, his fingers dished, as if to cover both breasts.

"What do you mean? I DID touch them. I ALREADY touched them. Maybe you'll give your elders some RESPECT now that you have... BOOBS!"

When he said the word 'boobs' he reached out and cupped, then squeezed both her tender young breasts. Then he was tickling her again and she was squirming and shrieking like she always had.

Ever since then, whenever he tickled her, he fondled her breasts. She didn't mind, really. He never did anything else and he never overdid it. In fact, after a while she started to crave the feel of his big man hands on her sensitive breasts. She stopped wearing bras altogether whenever she was around him. She knew he could tell, and that it encouraged him to play with them a little. Lately he'd taken to squeezing her nipples in quick little nips that sent chills through her and made her wish he'd squeeze them harder, or longer or something.

All in all, it had felt nice. Really nice. In fact, that's what had caused her to think of her mother. Yang's father had died years ago, and her mother had never remarried. She was pretty, and smart and guys should have been beating down her door, but she never dated. Yang was sure she was lonely and unhappy, but she hadn't been able to figure out how to convince her mother to begin seeing men again. So, Yang had decided to involve Uncle Qrow. He was her mother's brother, after all, and should know enough about his sister to be able to give Yang some advice.

So, when she got to his house that day, she passed up the chance to be rude and get tickled. She had more important things to do.

"Uncle Qrow?" she yelled as she went in through the back door.

"In the bathroom" he yelled back.

Yang went to the door, which was only half closed. She stood where she couldn't see him, of course.

"Uncle Qrow? I need to talk to you."

"What's up?" came his deep voice from the bathroom. She heard the splash of water in the bowl and realized he was peeing. "Did some pimple faced boy knock you up or something?" he called out.

Yang almost didn't understand what he'd said. This was because she'd decided to peek and had edged one eye around the open door until she could see what was going on. She wasn't prepared for what she saw. Uncle Qrow's penis was about seven or eight inches long, long enough that he had his whole hand around it, holding it while he pissed in the bowl.

If you'd have asked her, Yang would have said she knew about erections and all that stuff.

But Uncle Qrow's penis WASN'T erect! In other words, when it DID get stiff, it would be a MONSTER, pure and simple.

Then the content of what he'd said hit her.

"Uncle Qrow!" she screeched. "I can't believe you said that," she said as she backed up.

He had started putting his big cock away in his pants and she didn't want to get caught peeking. Just as she got to safety the door opened and there was her Uncle.

"Why can't you believe I said that?" he smiled. "I figure all the boys at school are dreaming about knocking you up." He said it so matter-of-factly that it gave her pause.

"No they aren't" she said, as if she had just gotten the joke. But her Uncle didn't look like it had been a joke. "Are they?" she finished weakly.

"Of course they are" said her Uncle. "They're boys and you're gorgeous. That's what boys think about when they see a good looking woman."

He said that in an awfully serious vein too. Yang felt her neck begin to flush. Her handsome Uncle had just called her gorgeous and good looking!

"Now, what's the big emergency?" he said as he herded her toward the living room.

So Yang sat down next to him on the couch and told him all about how her mother was lonely, and young and pretty and that she needed a man, and how she thought he could help. When she finished he sat there quiet for a minute.

"Let me get this straight. You want me to help you get your mother laid." he said.

Yang blushed beet red. "NO! I mean, well not exactly. I mean ... that's not what I meant. Or at least that's not what I was thinking. Couldn't she just go on dates or something? Get to know some guys? Stuff like that? I mean you and I have LOTS of fun, and I want her to have some fun too."

Her Uncle looked straight at her. "Firecracker" he said. "Adult relationships aren't quite the same as what you and I do."

As he said this he very deliberately reached out to the where her left nipple was poking out through her T shirt and squeezed it gently. It was different than when he did it tickling her. She felt a flash of pain/pleasure shoot from that nipple to her belly.

She slapped at his hand. "Stop that. Behave yourself!" she scolded. "That's different" she went on. "We're just playing."

His hand came up and slid down her hair on the side of her face.

"That's what I mean, pumpkin" he said. "We just play, but when adults get together, they don't want to play, they want to have real love ... to make love. At least they do eventually. And if both of them don't get to that place in the relationship at the same time, well ... it gets difficult to continue the relationship. And the problem is that guys get there pretty quick. Probably quicker than your mother would. She's been out of the game for a long time, Yang."

"But, I don't understand" moaned Yang. "I mean you and I love each other and you don't want to get into MY pants."

She said it and then saw a guarded look flash across his face. He didn't say anything.

"Uncle Qrow?" she said.

He still didn't respond. Yang felt more blood rushing to her neck and face. "Do you?" she asked.

Finally he spoke. "Look pumpkin. Like I said. Guys who see beautiful women and are interested in them just think that way. And both you and your mother are stunners. It doesn't mean anything in particular. It's just the way we're wired."

Yang sat, stunned. Her Uncle LUSTED after her! She felt weak for a second. He thought she and her mother were beautiful! She AND HER MOTHER! Yang thought furiously about the inferences being made. A very strange feeling came over her.

Surely he wasn't serious.

But she had to know. She had to find out. And she could think of only one way to find out. Without thinking about it any further, Yang turned to her Uncle, grasped his face in both her hands, and kissed him on the lips. She'd only made out one time in her whole life, with Flynt Coal, and he'd taught her to French kiss. She'd thought it was pretty hot then, and she used her limited experience of that kiss now, slipping her tongue into her astounded Uncle's mouth. He didn't try to pull away, so she kept kissing him until she found she couldn't breathe. She broke the kiss and immediately darted her right hand to the front of his pants, where that mammoth peter of his should be.

It was there, all right. No problem finding it. It was punching the front of his pants out at least four inches. He was hard as a rock.

It was clear, perfectly plain to see, that her Uncle Qrow wanted to have sex with her. He had been telling the truth. And the odd thing was that the fact that he wanted to have sex with her didn't bother her at all like she would have thought it would.

"Yaaaannng" he said in that voice that would normally have said she was in trouble. But Yang suddenly knew that she had power, and she wasn't frightened in the least.

"Well" she panted as she caught her breath. "We've established that men DO want to have sex with beautiful women, and that you weren't just teasing me. Good. Good. That's progress. OK. Now here's my idea. You and my mom already know and love each other, right? Right! And she wouldn't feel strange around you. So all we have to do is get the two of you together in a romantic setting and let nature take its course!"

Uncle Qrow smiled. "I suppose that's a fine idea, Pumpkin, except for one little thing. What makes you think your mother would even think about getting involved with ME, her BROTHER, in any way even remotely sexual?"

"Simple" she said calmly. "I'm quite sure she'd think about it, for the same reason that I thought about it. I mean you're my Uncle, right? And I just found out that what you said about men wanting a woman goes both ways. When I ... I mean when we were kissing, you could have done just about anything in the world you wanted to with me and I wouldn't have said a single word. If I can feel that way, why couldn't my mother?"

She leaned closer to him and put her hand back in his lap, grasping his boner firmly.

"And it's pretty obvious there won't be any problem from THIS little guy."

Her Uncle sat stock still as she caressed his erection.

"Damn" he said under his breath.

"What's wrong Uncle Qrow" Yang said sweetly.

"I was hoping this wouldn't happen" he said, putting his hand over hers. "I mean this sort of changes things. I had such a good time sneaking feels of your pretty boobies and now it isn't innocent any more and I have to stop. I can't pretend you don't know what's going on."

Yang sat up straighter and pulled her hand back from his boner. Then, very carefully, she grasped the hem of her T shirt and began dragging it up, toward her breasts.

"I told you it works both ways, Uncle Qrow."

She kept pulling, baring her breasts and pulling the shirt completely off. Then she stood and began unbuttoning her jeans.

"I don't want us to stop having fun." She slid her pants down and stepped out of them. "Besides, when I left to come over here, my mother told me to be nice to you. And right now I want to be very very nice to you."

Qrow stared hungrily at her breasts. They were cones, rather than round heavy breasts, and they stood out proudly from her chest. They were topped by cherry red nipples that he'd dreamed about, seeing them erect and pressing through her shirts. He'd felt them, but they were even more beautiful than he'd hoped they might be.

"Baby?" he said softly "I wasn't kidding about what men want to do."

She bent over, sliding her panties down. "I know" she said, just as softly. "I wasn't either."

He sat, stunned, as she stood before him in all her teenaged naked beauty. She wasn't self conscious at all. She believed him when he said she was beautiful. He sat, his hands at his side as she knelt in front of him and unbuttoned his shirt, then unbuckled his belt and finally unzipped his pants.

"You have to help a little" she said, sitting back on her haunches.

"I don't think you understand what you're doing" he said, his voice breaking.

When she'd sat back her knees had parted and he had a clear view of honey blond hair just above the prettiest pink plump pussy lips he'd ever seen.

"Well, then" she said, pulling him up. "I guess you'll just have to teach me."

She pushed the shirt off his shoulders and ran her hands over his hairy chest. She pushed his pants down, leaving only his tented boxers covering him. Her fingers slipped lower, toying with the band of his boxers.

"Unless you're too old, and feeble, and bald, and impotent to do anything about it."

He sucked in a breath and grabbed her. She shrieked, like she always did when he grabbed her. He threw her to the couch and fell down in front of her, his fingers scrabbling over her stomach, breasts, everywhere as he tickled her. She wiggled and writhed until his fingers settled on her nipples, pulling them, twisting them, squeezing them. She lay back, her legs splayed open, humming happily as he made her feel good. She closed her eyes, only to snap them open when he captured a nipple between his lips to suck on it. She felt dampness flood her between her legs and then felt his hands there, his fingers caressing, smoothing, probing, where no man's hands had ever touched. She began to pant. He was making her feel VERY good. Then his lips kissed down her belly, across her abdomen. She knew what was going to happen. She'd heard of it. She never thought anyone would do it to her, though.

When his lips kissed her lower ones, she groaned long and low. Her hands darted to his hair and pulled him into her as his tongue slithered all over her sex. He found her clit and she thought she'd just die with the pleasure. She felt pressure, inside, outside, everywhere, like she was going to explode or break into pieces. It was so intense it scared her and she cried out. Then he forced one long finger deep in her pussy and the dam broke. Pleasure rushed into her, through her and out of her everywhere on her body. She was in agony, and had never felt better in her whole life. This was a pain she knew she was instantly addicted to, and one she hoped would never ever end.

She flopped back, limp, helpless and half opened her eyes as she felt his mouth leave her. He was standing, pulling his boxers down, exposing his prick. It was HUGE. It was scary! It was long and knobby, leaking white sticky looking stuff from the tip.

"Baby" he croaked. "Honey, I'm sorry, but I have to do this." He was jacking it slowly.

She forced the fear down ... made herself think about the fact that men and women had been doing this for thousands ... no millions of years, and that she was made for this. It was still scary, but she wanted to do it. She scooted her butt down, closer toward the edge of the couch seat.

"Yessss" she hissed.

She felt the tip burrow between her pussy lips and begin to stretch her. She felt him lean over and fasten his lips around a nipple again. He sucked and bit and pushed, all at the same time. She writhed as she felt herself being split apart. This must be what it felt like to have a baby, she thought. Then he pulled back and started using the front third of his cock to fuck her with. She stretched, and the pressure lessened. Now it wasn't as much painful as it was a feeling of fullness. He twisted both her nipples and pulled on them, like he was pulling her onto his cock with them.

OOOOwwwwwwww" she complained, until she realized that this made her pussy relax somehow.

He shoved another third of his boner into her and leaned over to kiss her. Now, while their tongues dueled, he fucked her with two thirds of his cock. It slid in and out freely now, and there was a wet squelching sound. She was dripping wet now.

He broke the kiss and whispered "I love you baby".

He pushed ... kept pushing ... as she groaned and writhed under him, trying to spread her legs even further apart, trying to make room.

"Ohhhh fuuuuck" she groaned.

There was a fairly small amount of time that Yang lost that night. She couldn't remember where she went during that time, but when she came back her Uncle Qrow was reaming her out with long slow strokes of his iron hard bone. Every time he went in, and every time he dragged it back out, the top of that bumpy, bony penis scraped across her tender teen clitty. Yang couldn't believe how fabulous it felt. She knew instantly that several things would happen. She knew that no other man would ever touch her. She knew that she would spread her legs for her Uncle any time, any place and as often as he asked her to. She knew she'd have his babies. She knew she'd be happy for the rest of her life. Her teenage hormones were flooding her body to the point that she had no control over anything in her world at that particular point in time.

And so, when her Uncle grunted that he was about to cum, and that he should pull out, but that he just couldn't, and that he was sorry, she grabbed his face with her hands again, and again planted a lip lock on him to show him how she felt. She felt his tongue slip across hers. She felt his penis swell. She felt him drive into her so deep that she felt something give way and open up so he could go even deeper.

Then she felt the pulse and splat of hot semen splashing against the walls of her womb as her Uncle planted his seed right where it counted. Again and again he grunted and the wet heat of his spend rocketed into her womb. None of it could get out because her cervix was thoroughly plugged by the shaft of his prick. Qrow sagged on top of her, squashing her breasts flat as his peter spat out the last of it's copious discharge.

He knew he was heavy, and that she must be in pain from being stretched so much, so he rolled sideways, letting his now semi-hard cock drag out of her pussy.

Yang lay back, tired, limp, and satisfied beyond her wildest dreams. She felt wetness flowing out of her strangely empty pussy. Had she had the energy to lift her head she'd have seen thick globs of her Uncle's sperm bubbling out of her gaping pussy.

Qrow gasped as he tried to catch his breath. He hadn't had a woman in years, and he felt like several years worth of semen had just used his cock like a fire hose. He felt guilty.

"Sorry" he gasped, not knowing what else to say. She'd been tight ... too tight.

He hoped he hadn't torn her or hurt her too badly. Still, he brightened, there had been that kiss at the end.

Yang could sense his guilt. "Lecherous old pervert." she groaned.

Then they both laughed, knowing that everything was going to be OK.

They lay there in silence for half an hour, napping and relaxing together. Finally Yang sat up, her hair in disarray, her gaping teen pussy still clogged with thick white baby butter.

"Wow" she said in a normal voice. "I'm not all that sure I want to share you with my mother. That was kind of fun."

Qrow chuckled. "Most of them like it ... once. The problem is getting them to come back a second time."

Yang looked at him steadily. "I don't think you'll have to worry about that any more. And if my mother actually gets a taste of that," she pointed to his penis "you may have to worry about getting her out of your bed at all!"

Qrow didn't think Yang's idea of getting her mother in bed with him would work at all. He knew Beth pretty well, and couldn't imagine her going for that under any circumstances. But it was fun, over the next few weeks, having Yang coach him and prep him, trying various colognes and different outfits to see which ones were most likely, in her opinion, to catch her mother's interest.

Of course all of them caught Yang's interest, and invariably she ended up flat on her back, legs spread for her handsome Uncle Qrow, while he pounded another dose of his incestuous sperm deep into her belly.

He kept telling her he had to get her on the pill, or that he should use a condom or something, but every time he said something she said "OK, I'll think about it." Then she used her pussy muscles to milk him off, getting a nice warm dose of slippery virile sperm into her hungry fertile pussy.

In the mean time, they came up with a plan, and they put it into action. Yang was in her room when she heard her Uncle come through the back door of the house and call out to his sister. She stayed in her room, "doing homework" and hoping that things went OK.

It was very quiet for a long long time. Then noises ... no ... shouting! She crept out in the hall. Was her mother yelling at Uncle Qrow for trying something? Was she going to throw him out? She crept closer to the family room, where the sounds were coming from. Now she could hear better. It WAS her mother shouting ... screaming ... and she was screaming at her brother:

"OH FUCK ... OH SHIT ... OH Qrow ... OHHH QROW... BABY ... DON'T STOP ... YOU BASTARD ... YOU PERVERT ... STICK IT DEEPER BABY ... OH DON'T EVER EVER STOP ..."

Yang turned around and went back to her room. Her own pussy needed a little attention. She could relax now, knowing her mother would be happy again. They all would be happy. And if she had planned things just right, she and her mother might have their babies at the same time too!

* * *

Due to overwhelming requests, Im going to work on ANOTHER Yang/Cardin fic! Thank you for the suggestions!


End file.
